


Marine to Muse: An Undercover Tale

by cinderella81



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony and Gibbs have to go undercover in the fashion world, Tony has to resort to some drastic measures to make sure Gibbs fits in.  Being forced into close quarters brings them closer than either of them imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marine to Muse: An Undercover Tale

_**Fic: Marine to Muse: An Undercover Tale**_  
 **Title:** Marine to Muse: An Undercover Tale  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
 **Genre:** First Time  
 **Summary:** When Tony and Gibbs have to go undercover in the fashion world, Tony has to resort to some drastic measures to make sure Gibbs fits in. Being forced into close quarters brings them closer than either of them imagined.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own the characters of NCIS ...  
 **A/N:** Thanks to all the gals on Twitter, y'all know who you are!!!! I don't know if I would have finished this if you guys hadn't kept urging me along! *hugs*

“We have to go undercover where?”

Gibbs looked up from the files on his desk to where Director Vance was chewing a toothpick in the middle of the bullpen.

“We have a drug lord that is selling to marines who come into port,” Vance said, rolling the toothpick between his teeth. “He’s selling drugs that are exclusive to France, very hot on the market right now.”

“And what does that have to do with us going undercover … there,” Gibbs said, unwilling to voice where he and Tony were going to have to go.

“He favors … well tailored suits,” Vance said.

“And?” Tony called from his desk.

“Rumor has it that he speaks a bit more … freely around his designers,” Vance said. “And you two are our best undercovers.”

“So send Tony, he knows all about clothes,” Gibbs said. “Why the hell do I have to go under, too?”

“Because all of Pierre Montmartre’s designers have a … well, a muse, so to speak,” Vance said. “And since we know that you know squat about designers … “

“Wait,” Gibbs said, frowning at the Director. “I’m supposed to be a … MUSE?”

Tony snorted into his coffee cup. “Not looking like that,” he muttered.

“Did you say something, DiNozzo?” Gibbs said, glaring at his senior agent.

“No, Boss, of course not,” Tony said, smiling at his computer screen.

Vance looked over at Tony. “You’ll be going undercover as Antoine Diesen,” Vance said. “Your background is solid - you were born here, but raised in France with your mother. You speak fluent French and went to design school in France.”

“Mais naturellement*,” Tony replied with a nod and a smile, arching a single brow playfully. “And what about Gibbs?”

“Jeremy,” Vance said. “Jeremy Brun. Born and raised here, college graduate in business. You’re never far from Antoine’s side.”

Gibbs grunted his agreement. He wasn’t too happy about the undercover operation but he would do it if it meant taking a drug lord down.

“We’re working on getting a studio and an apartment set up for you two,” Vance said. “Should be ready for you tomorrow evening.”

“Great, that gives us a chance to get into character,” Tony said.

“Get into character?” McGee had been sitting quietly at his desk, listening in.

“Of course,” Tony replied. “We have to completely become our covers … can’t have any slipups, otherwise we could be in deep shit.”

Gibbs glared at his computer screen. It had been a while since he’d gone undercover, and he’d never done anything like what Vance was asking him to do. And what the hell was a muse?

“What does that mean?” McGee asked. He’d never gone undercover before; in fact he probably would never go undercover, and that was fine with him.

“It means that we have to look the part, become Antoine and Jeremy,” Tony said, standing and stretching a bit.

“All your expenses are being covered by NCIS,” Vance said, passing a credit card over to Tony.

“Sweet,” Tony said, slipping the card into his jacket pocket.

“Your team is off rotation for the time being, until this undercover op is done,” Vance said to Gibbs. “They’ll be helping you with surveillance during the op.”

“Of course,” Gibbs said.

“We’re not quite sure how long you’re going to have to be under,” Vance said. “So, I would suggest stopping your mail, setting up automatic bill payments, that sort of thing.”

“Already do that automatic bill paying thing,” Tony said. “Beats having to write a check every month.”

“Um … Boss?”

Gibbs looked over to where McGee was still sitting at his desk. “What is it, McGee?” he asked.

“I can help you set up automatic payments if you want,” McGee said hesitantly.

Gibbs grunted his agreement. His own computer, he’d been told, was as old as the dinosaurs. And if he was going under for longer than a week, not having to worry about paying bills would be a load off his mind.

“Why don’t you two take today and tomorrow to get ready,” Vance said. “Do whatever you need to do and be back here tomorrow at 1900 hours for transport.” He headed back up to his office without a second glance at the team.

“So what are we to do for the next two days?” Ziva asked.

Tony glanced over at her; he’d almost forgotten she was there. “Well, there’s more prep work that will need to be done,” he said. “Our backgrounds have to be solid.”

“I can help with that,” McGee said.

“And we’ll need to make sure that the apartment has strategically placed weapons,” Tony continued.

“I will assist with that,” Ziva said.

“Great,” Tony said.

Gibbs was quietly going through his files and his emails, trying to make sure his work affairs were in order. He would stop by the post office and stop his mail for at least a month on his way home.

“And you and me, Boss,” Tony said. “Have some work ahead of us.”

“Figured as much,” Gibbs grunted.

Tony rubbed his forehead and sighed softly. He knew Gibbs was going to hate the prep work, but he knew the fashion industry and what was expected of people in the industry. Hell, he’d grown up in the fashion industry, French fashion to be exact. His mother, when he was young, had taken him to France on numerous occasions, and had dragged him to many a fashion show where he’d been cooed over and coddled by the French designers and the models.

He spared another glance at Gibbs and winced internally. He pulled his wallet out and rifled through the cards, searching for one in particular. Finding the card he was looking for, he dropped it on McGee’s desk.

“What’s this?” McGee asked, staring at the card.

“It’s called a business card, McGee,” Tony said slowly. “People use them to exchange information.“

“I know it’s a business card, Tony,” McGee said testily. “What am I doing with it?”

“Call over there and ask for Megs. Get an appointment for tomorrow morning. Just tell her it‘s for Tony and she‘ll fit me in,” Tony

“But this is a -”

“A salon, McMakeover,” Tony said, sparing a quick glance at Gibbs.

Gibbs glared at McGee, daring him to make the phone call. “DiNozzo,” he said warningly.

“Necessary evil, Boss,” Tony said.

“If you think you’re going to get me into -”

“Toka Salon and Spa,” Tony said. “And we really have no choice. No offense Boss, but you would not fit into the fashion world looking like … that.”

McGee and Ziva both shared a glance, watching the scene before them carefully.

Gibbs stood and rested his hands on his desk, staring at his senior agent. “DiNozzo,” he said again. “With me.” He headed for the elevator, not even checking to see if Tony was following him.

“Make the call,” Tony said to McGee before following Gibbs into the elevator. The second the elevator stopped moving, Gibbs hit the emergency stop button.

“What the hell,” Gibbs said.

“Gibbs,” Tony said. “I know what I’m doing. And trust me when I tell you that if you were to go into the fashion industry looking like … that, well, we’d be found out right away.”

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Christ,” he muttered. “What the hell did I just get myself into?”

“The fashion world,” Tony said. “Full of cutthroat designers and where the way you look affects how popular you are. And we want to be popular.”

“Christ,” Gibbs said. “I’m going to hate this, aren’t I?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s going to be the worst experience of your life,” Tony replied.

Gibbs cursed quietly and released the emergency switch. “Fantastic,” he muttered.

* * *

“Gibbs!” Tony called as he strode into his boss’ house.

“What?” Gibbs called back, coming up the stairs from the basement. “What the hell are you doing here so early?”

“We have an appointment in an hour and a half at Toka,” Tony said. “It’s near Dupont Circle so we have to get a move on.”

“Appointment, right,” Gibbs sighed. He went to the kitchen to wash hands and wandered back out to face Tony.

“And you can’t go in that,” Tony said, looking pointedly at Gibbs‘ clothes.

Gibbs looked down at his worn jeans and his dirty USMC shirt. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” he said.

“It’s fine for working on the boat, but you can’t wear it to Dupont Circle,” Tony said, making his way up to Gibbs’ bedroom.

Gibbs growled softly and followed Tony up the stairs. He stood in the doorway and watched Tony go through his closet.

“No, no, definitely not, no way in hell,” Tony said, tossing clothes on Gibbs’ bed. “You really do just shop at Sears, don’t you?”

“I don’t see the point in buying anything fancy, when what I have is just fine,” Gibbs grumbled.

Tony sighed and pulled a pair of black trousers and a dark blue button up. “Here, this is good,” he decided, passing them to Gibbs.

“My clothes aren’t bad, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said as he took the clothes and headed for the bathroom to change.

“Not bad just … woefully out of style,” Tony replied. He looked down at his own stylish jeans and dark green t-shirt.

“Don’t knock my clothes, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said. “They’ve done me fine this far.” He grabbed his shoes and some socks and sat down on the bed. “And why do you get to wear jeans?”

“Because my jeans and t-shirt are fashionable whereas yours were … not,” Tony said, tapping his foot as he watched Gibbs.

“In a hurry?” Gibbs asked, looking up.

“Abby’s in the car,” Tony explained.

“And why is Abby in the car?” Gibbs asked.

“Because she asked to come,” Tony said. “And I could never say no to Abby, just like you can’t.”

Gibbs tied the laces on his shoes and sighed as he stood. “All right, let’s get this … thing done,” he said.

Tony followed Gibbs down the stairs, making sure to lock the door behind him. He knew it would be a while before Gibbs came back home - they were going straight from their errands today back to NCIS and then straight into undercover.

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!” Abby said as she climbed out of the passenger seat and slid into the backseat. “Aren’t you excited?”

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he slid into the passenger seat. He had no idea where he was going so, just this once, he would let Tony drive.

“I’m thrilled,” Gibbs muttered.

“Oh come on, Gibbs,” Abby said. “This is going to be great!”

Gibbs just grunted and watched the road as Tony navigated his way to the salon, sipping at the coffee he‘d brought from the house.

Tony and Abby chatted animatedly throughout the whole ride, while Gibbs sat stoic in the passenger seat. Tony took a deep breath as he stopped the car.

“All right, everybody out,” Tony said. Abby bounced out of the car, waiting impatiently for Tony and Gibbs.

“Come on!” Abby called as she led the way into the salon.

Gibbs followed Abby and Tony inside. He was completely out of his element as he stepped inside the very posh, very upscale salon.

Tony approached the reception desk and smiled at the girl popping bubble gum and staring at a computer screen. “Hi, we have an appointment with Megs,” he said.

The girl glanced up and gave Tony a bright smile. “Hi Tony! Megs is waiting for you, go on back,” she said.

“Thanks,” Tony said. He glanced back at Abby and Gibbs, making sure they were behind him before heading toward Megs’ station.

Megs was reclining at her station, blond hair falling down the back of the chair, long legs hanging over one of the arms.

“Megs,” Tony said.

Megs jumped out of her chair and turned. “Tony!” she said, wrapping him in a hug. “I got a message from some guy named McGee saying you needed my services.”

Tony smiled and nodded. “I do,” he said. “Well not me, but … him.” He glanced over his shoulder to where Gibbs was standing next to Abby.

“Don’t tell me,” Megs said. “This is the famous Gibbs? The silver fox?”

“Megs,” Tony hissed.

Megs just grinned and ignored Tony. “And this must be Abby,” she said, giving Abby a wave.

“Guilty as charged,” Abby said.

“So, Gibbs, come take a seat,” Megs said, patting her chair encouragingly.

Abby and Tony both held their breath, waiting to see what Gibbs would do. It was entirely possible that Gibbs would turn and run and then they’d be in trouble.

Gibbs took a deep breath. He knew that if they wanted the undercover operation to succeed, he would need to bite the bullet and do it. He certainly wasn’t going to he happy about it.

“Yeah, sure,” Gibbs said. He was thankful the salon chair wasn’t one of the flimsy things he thought he might break if he sat too hard. He set his coffee on the counter, sat down and leaned back, shoulders straight, facing his reflection.

Abby and Tony both released the breaths they’d been holding.

“So, what are we doing today?” Megs asked, running her hands through Gibbs’ hair.

“We’re going for something different,” Tony said, moving to stand next to Megs.

Abby moved to Megs’ other side, and all three of them contemplating Gibbs’ reflection in the mirror.

Gibbs stared back at them, as if daring any of them to say something.

“Color, definitely,” Megs said. “Something darker … but not so dark that it looks fake.”

“Keep some of the silver,” Abby said. “Salt and pepper is definitely hot.”

“And we have to do something about the cut,” Tony said.

“What kind of cut are we looking for?” Megs said, continuing to run her hands through Gibbs’ hair, testing the weight and fall.

“Something less … “ Tony started.

“Military,” Abby finished. “Something hip and cool.”

“We can definitely do that,” Megs said with a smile. “You know … Tony was right, you do smell like coffee and sawdust. On anyone else it would be … horrible. On you? It’s sexy!”

“Been talking about me, DiNozzo?” Gibbs said, looking at Tony in the mirror.

“Oops,” Megs said, looking at Tony. “Did I spill a secret?”

“Oh come on, we all know you spill all your secrets to your stylist,” Abby said with a smile.

“Anyway,” Megs said, giving Tony an apologetic look. “Let’s figure out the color.” She grabbed some samples from the shelf under the mirror and began flipping through them. “Something chocolate brown … but not too dark.” She held some samples against Gibbs’ face, trying to find the right color.

Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to block out the sound of Tony, Abby and Megs all chatting about colors and tones and whatever else. His ex-wives had all tried to get him into a salon and none had succeeded. In the back of his mind he wondered what his exes would say if they could see him now.

“Okay great!” Megs said. “Let’s get started!” She rushed away, leaving Gibbs alone with Abby and Tony.

“You two better know what you’re doing,” Gibbs said, glaring at Tony and Abby in the mirror.

“Boss, that hurts,” Tony said, putting a hand to his chest. “Of course I know what I’m doing.”

“We totally know what we’re doing, Gibbs,” Abby said. “And you’re going to look so good. Not that you don’t look good already, I mean, you’re the silver fox, you’re totally hot, but -”

“Abby,” Gibbs said sharply. “I get it.”

“Right,” Abby said. “But we know what we’re doing, promise.”

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“All right, Gibbs, I just need you to slip this on and we’ll be get started,” Megs said, holding up a black robe.

“What the hell is that for?” Gibbs said, staring at the robe.

“To protect your clothes from the dye,” Megs said.

“It won’t kill you,” Tony said. “Just put it on.”

Gibbs growled and stood, snatching the robe from Megs’ hand and shrugging it on before sitting back down.

“Okay,” Megs said slowly. She set out her dye and foils and went to work, mostly chatting with Abby and Tony.

“He’ll forgive us, right?” Abby whispered. She watched Gibbs’ face in the mirror and could see the tension in his body.

“Of course he will,” Tony replied with a smile. “It’s what you do for the job … “

“All right, gorgeous,” Megs said, patting Gibbs on the shoulder. “We need to let that sit for bit.”

Gibbs just grunted.

“You are the stoic one, aren’t you?” Megs said with a bit of a smile. “Tony didn’t over-exaggerate.”

“Megs,” Tony hissed. “Just … stop, would you?”

Megs gave Tony a grin. “Oh come on, I’m just having a bit of fun,” she teased. “Now, while we’re letting the dye do its work, let’s talk about your hands.” She looked pointedly at Gibbs hands, which were gripping the arms of the chair.

“Something wrong with my hands?” Gibbs said, glaring at the perky stylist.

“Oh they’re fine,” Megs said, ignoring the glare being sent her way. “If you like the rough and rugged look, which apparently you do. But your nails are ragged and torn and I can see the calluses from here! You let me work my magic and you won’t recognize your hands when I’m done!”

“Go for it,” Tony and Abby said in unison.

“Now just wait a minute,” Gibbs began.

“Now, now,” Megs said, pulling up a stool next to Gibbs’ right hand. She brandished a pair of nail clippers and a nail file and set to work.

“Good lord, what have you been doing?” Megs continued as she fixed Gibbs’ nails.

“Working,” Gibbs said gruffly.

“And boat building,” Abby said with a grin.

“That would do it,” Megs said. She squirted some lotion in her hands and began massaging Gibbs’ right hand, smiling when she heard the soft moan. “See? Don’t fight me on this, I know what I’m doing.”

Tony watched Gibbs carefully even as he chatted quietly with Abby. He was amazed that Gibbs wasn’t pitching a major fit, but knew that they would be having a conversation later. He watched Megs move over to Gibbs’ left hand and give it the same treatment as the right.

“And the hands are done just in time to get you washed and cut,” Megs said. “Just follow me over to the sinks.”

Gibbs looked down at his hands. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but they looked better and felt better than they had in years. He took a large gulp of coffee and followed Megs back to the sinks, the black robe billowing around him.

Abby turned to look at Tony. “Just what have you been saying to Megs about Gibbs?” she asked.

“Come on, Abs,” Tony said. “You know how people always talk to their stylists … I talk about work.”

“You mean you talk about the silver fox,” Abby teased. “Don’t worry, Tony, my lips are sealed.”

Tony gave her a wistful smile. “Thanks,” he said. He was going to say something else, but the second he caught sight of Gibbs he was rendered speechless.

Gibbs followed Megs back to her station, towel wrapped around his shoulders, water dripping from his hair. His hair was now a darkish brown, peppered with silver, including at the temples. It made him look years younger, and Megs hadn’t even begun cutting.

“Wow Bossman,” Abby said.

Gibbs took another large gulp of coffee before sitting back down. He spared a glance at his reflection and almost choked. His hair hadn’t been that dark in … years.

“It turned out perfectly!” Megs said, briskly drying Gibbs’ hair with the towel before dropping it in the receptacle at her station. She wrapped a leopard print cape around Gibbs, snapping it closed before running a comb through his hair.

“Perfect,” Tony agreed quietly. He couldn’t believe how much younger Gibbs looked.

“Who did your hair before?” Megs asked. She’d picked up the scissors and twirled them a bit.

“I did,” Gibbs said shortly.

“Oh, that explains a lot,” Megs said. She went back to combing through Gibbs’ hair, snipping carefully. “You really have great hair … thick and strong.”

Gibbs grunted, glancing down at the snippets of hair that fell on the leopard print cape. Leopard print? Gibbs was just grateful that no one had a camera handy. He made a move for his coffee and suddenly found his knuckles rapped by Megs’ comb.

“Hey, just ask for it and I’ll pass it to you,” Megs said. “Otherwise, the girl with the sharp scissors might mess up your new amazing hairstyle.”

Tony could see the retort building and rushed to stop World War 3. “Here, Boss,” he said, snagging the coffee cup from the counter and passing it to Gibbs. Gibbs’ hand brushed his and Tony was amazed at how soft they felt - amazing what a little lotion could do.

Gibbs grunted and took a long drink of coffee. He spared a glance at the clock on the wall and sighed. It was only a little past 10 and Gibbs knew he still had a long day ahead of him … he needed more coffee.

Megs worked quietly for a few more minutes before setting the scissors and the comb down. She put some product in her hands and began running her fingers through Gibbs’ hair. “This stuff is great, it’s called micro-web fiber and it’s malleable and doesn’t make your hair all stiff,” she said.

“Can you put some of that behind the counter?” Tony asked. “We’ll be needing that.”

“Of course I can,” Megs replied, still tweaking Gibbs’ hair. “And … you’re done!” She removed the cape and stepped back, hands on her hips as she admired her work.

Gibbs stood and removed the black robe, dusting bits of hair off his shirt. He reached for his cup of coffee and glanced at himself in the mirror. He had a hard time coming to grips with the fact that the man in the mirror was him. Never one to go for stylish cuts, he was now faced with a man who could have stepped out of an ad in those celebrity magazines DiNozzo liked to read. His hair was shorter on top, no sign of the military cut he always favored. It mussed in a way that he supposed was meant to be intentional, short random spikes going every which way, but the Marine in him just wanted to smooth it all down.

“Hot damn, Gibbs,” Megs exclaimed. “You’re an honest to goodness hottie!”

“Wow, Gibbs,” Abby said. “You look amazing.”

Tony couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. The man standing in front him was ... gorgeous. Dark hair sprinkled with silver, stylishly cut to enhance Gibbs’ strong bone structure and the color only served to bring more attention Gibbs’ bright blue eyes. Combined with the dark blue shirt and the confident way Gibbs carried himself … he was most definitely a hottie.

Gibbs downed the rest of his coffee and turned to Abby and Tony. “Well, are we ready for the next level of hell?” he asked.

Tony glanced at Megs, who looked confused. “New clothes,” he explained.

“Nice, going for a whole new image, I dig it,” Megs said. “I’ll ring you up at the front.” She started to go to the reception desk, but stopped to press a kiss to Gibbs’ cheek. “You come back, gorgeous. I’ll keep you looking hot.”

Gibbs kept a lid on his shock as he followed Megs, Tony and Abby back to the front register. Sure, women had flirted with him before, and it made him feel good but this was … different.

Tony had the NCIS issued credit card out and was all ready to pass it over to pay for Gibbs’ new cut.

“And your grand total is $185.00,” Megs said.

“$185.00?” Gibbs repeated. “Are you serious?”

“Gibbs,” Tony said as he passed the card over. “This is a high end salon … trust me, $185 is not bad.” He took the card back from Megs and pocketed it with a smile.

“Have a good rest of the day,” Megs said, giving Gibbs a wink.

Tony led the way back to the car. “And now, we’re off to Redeem,” he said.

“Oooooh, classy,” Abby said. “I’ve passed by there a few times!”

“I figure it would be a great place to get Gibbs’ new wardrobe,” Tony explained. Once everyone was in the car, Tony took off.

“I need more coffee,” Gibbs growled.

Tony glanced over at his boss and nodded. “Sure,” he said, quickly putting his attention back on the road. “We’ll make a coffee stop. There’s a place by the boutique.”

“Great,” Gibbs said, settling into the passenger seat.

Tony and Abby chatted quietly as Tony drove them to the boutique. They were trying to keep the conversation light and fun, and keep from talking about how hot Gibbs looked.

“All right,” Tony said as he climbed out of the car. “Coffee time for the Boss.”

Gibbs just grunted, pushing past Tony and Abby to enter the coffee shop.

It seemed like the whole shop stopped when Gibbs entered. Gibbs strode purposefully to the clerk behind the counter. “Large coffee, black,” he said.

The girl behind the counter grinned and nodded. “Sure thing, gorgeous,” she said with a flirty smile, pouring Gibbs a coffee and passing it to him. “On the house.”

Gibbs took the cup and gave the girl behind the counter a half smile. “Thanks,” he said.

Tony and Abby were right behind him. “Got your coffee already, Boss?” Tony asked.

“Well, yeah, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said, showing Tony the large cup of coffee.

“Okay, good,” Tony said. He gave the girl behind the counter a smile. “Can I just get a bottle of water?”

“Sure thing,” the girl said, getting Tony a bottle of water from the cooler. “He’s your boss?” She nodded to Gibbs.

“Yeah,” Tony said, passing over a couple bills to pay for the water.

“Lucky you,” the girl said with a grin.

“Um … yeah,” Tony said. “Lucky me.”

He turned and faced Gibbs. “Ready to go?”

“Next level of hell?” Gibbs said. “As ready as I can be.”

“Right, it’s just down the street,” Tony said. “We can stay parked where we are.”

“I cannot wait to pick out some awesome clothes for you, Bossman,” Abby said as they all left the coffee shop and walked down the street.

“I’m very excited,” Gibbs said sarcastically as he followed Tony and Abby.

“Oh come on, Gibbs! This is going to be great,” Tony said. They’d reached the shop and Tony pulled open the door. “After you, Boss.”

Gibbs took a deep breath and stepped into the boutique. There was soft jazz playing in the background and he could see girls wandering through the shop, employees obviously.

“Welcome to Redeem,” Tony said.

“Nice,” Abby said from behind Gibbs. “I can already see at least three things Gibbs should get.”

“I see more than that,” Tony said.

“I’m in hell,” Gibbs groaned.

“It’s really not that bad, Gibbs,” Tony said as he looked through the racks, pulling shirts and pant out for Gibbs to try on.

“Can I help you?”

Tony turned and smiled at the tall brunette that approached. “Yes you can,” Tony said, taking a minute to read the girl’s nametag. “Ashley. We need to start a room.”

“For yourself?” Ashley said with a smile.

“For him,” Tony said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to where Gibbs was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh,” Ashley said, looking Gibbs up and down. “Very nice. I’ll get a room started.” She took the clothes from Tony’s arms and headed to the back.

“Gibbs, you have to try these on!” Abby thrust a pair of pants at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked down at the dark brown leather pants in his arms and frowned. “Not gonna happen, Abby,” he said, passing them back.

“But Gibbs,” Abby said.

“No,” Gibbs replied.

“Here, hand them over,” Tony said, sputtering as the leather pants hit him square in the face. “Hey, they’re my size! Ashley, put these behind the counter for me!”

“Tony,” Gibbs said.

“What? I happen to look amazing in leather,” Tony replied. He and Abby grabbed jeans and slacks in all different colors and styles. They also grabbed button ups, t-shirts, suit jackets and sweaters.

“How much of all that do you think I’ll actually need?” Gibbs asked, looking at all the clothes Abby and Tony were holding.

“Some of this is for me,” Tony replied with a wink. About one quarter of everything Tony and Abby grabbed ended up behind the counter for Tony to buy. The rest of it ended up in a dressing room for Gibbs.

“I don’t need to try any of that on,” Gibbs said. He was actually slightly unnerved. There were more people in the store, and many of them, both male and female, were eyeing him.

“You do, Gibbs!” Abby said. “We have to make sure we got your sizes right. Not to mention our color choices.”

Gibbs growled softly. “Let me check the damn sizes then,” he said. “I’ll tell you if they’ll fit or not.”

“No,” Tony said.

“DiNozzo,“ Gibbs snapped.

Abby squeaked and hid behind Tony. “Maybe we could just -” she started.

“No,” Tony repeated. “Boss, your current wardrobe has a specific fit. And unfortunately that fit won’t cut it in the fashion industry. You have to try these on to make sure that they fit the way they need to.”

Gibbs growled again, louder, and pushed past Tony, headed for the dressing room.

“He’s really pissed,” Abby whispered.

“I know,” Tony sighed. “But I can’t let him wear his other clothes … he’d be made in under a minute wearing his normal clothes.”

“Isn’t this all a little to much?” Abby said.

Tony shook his head. “No, in fact it might not be enough,” he said. “We can do all we want to the outside, but Gibbs has to embrace the role of Jeremy Brun … and he doesn’t even know what his full role is going to be.”

“A muse, you mean?” Abby said, her eyes twinkling.

“Yeah, that’s what I mean,” Tony said softly.

“Dammit DiNozzo, what in the world is all this?” Gibbs called from the dressing room.

“They’re called clothes, Boss,” Tony said, heading for the dressing rooms. “Just … try it on.”

“Nothing I’d ever wear,” Gibbs muttered. The next hour and a half could be considered the worst of his life. He tried on pants and shirts and sweaters … in every color imaginable.

“Last one! And I’d never ever wear anything like this!” he called as he exited the dressing room. He was wearing a pair of tight dark wash jeans, a thin blue v-neck t-shirt and a dark brown leather jacket.

“That is the point,” Tony said. He took in Gibbs’ appearance from his feet up to the top of his head. He looked … delectable. The jeans were perfect and the blue shirt hugged every muscle and brought attention to Gibbs’ eyes. It was the perfect look for Gibbs. “Turn,” he ordered softly. It wasn’t really necessary, but Tony wanted to see the whole package.

Gibbs glared, but complied, turning in a slow circle. When he faced Tony again, his senior agent was staring at him with a look of longing. It was gone in an instant, but it had been there. Gibbs tucked that bit of information away for later. “Who wears this?” Gibbs asked.

“You do,” Tony replied. “Or rather, Jeremy Brun does. We’re getting it all and you’re wearing that out.” He stepped over and pulled the tags of Gibbs’ clothes. “We’ll find you some good shoes and then we’re good to go.”

“Oh! I can totally do shoes,” Abby said, running for the wall of shoes.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Ashley wandered over and gave a low whistle. “Lookin’ good,” she said, eyeing Gibbs’ appreciatively.

“We’ll take everything in the dressing room. And what he’s wearing,” Tony said, passing the tags over to Ashley, who nodded and began pulling the clothes from the room.

“You really have good taste,” Ashley told Tony with a smile.

“I know,” Tony replied with a wink.

“And you!” Ashley said, turning to smile at Gibbs. “You look amazing! Just fantastic!”

“Thanks,” Gibbs said.

“Gibbs! I found you shoes!” Abby came bounding over with some shoes for Gibbs to try on. There was a pair of dark brown dress shoes, a pair of black cowboy boots, and a pair of brown cowboy boots.

“The brown cowboy boots,” Tony said. “Definitely. And we‘ll get the black, too.”

“That‘s what I was thinking!” Abby said.

“Then why‘d you grab the loafers?” Tony teased, taking the brown boots from Abby and passing them to Gibbs.

“Those are perfect!” Ashley said, clapping excitedly.

Gibbs tugged the boots on and fixed the legs of his jeans. “So?” he said.

“Fantastic!” Ashley said, taking the black boots from Tony.

“It’s your look,” Tony said. “Definitely.”

“Come on over to the register and we’ll get you all rung up,” Ashley said with a smile.

Gibbs followed Tony and Abby up to the register. He honestly couldn’t believe this undercover operation required so much prep work. Although it didn’t escape his notice that it was all for him - the salon, the clothes. None of it was for Tony, although Tony didn’t need it. He watched Tony walk to the register, appreciated the way Tony’s jeans clung to his ass, the way the back of his shirt would creep up, giving Gibbs a glimpse of broad, toned, tanned back.

He approached the register just as Ashley finished ringing everything up. He heard her read the total and just barely held back his shock. The amount Tony was putting on the NCIS credit card would buy Gibbs enough clothes to last him for a lifetime.

“We’ll take it all with us,” Tony said, grabbing the bags with his clothes. Abby started grabbing the rest of the bags.

“You sure we can’t have it delivered somewhere?” Ashley asked, winking at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head as he grabbed the last few bags. “Nope, we’re good just carrying them,” he said.

“Our car’s just a few shop fronts down,” Tony said. “And it’s got a big trunk.”

“Good thing,” Ashley said, eyeing all their bags. “I can’t remember the last time I sold so many clothes … “

“Glad to keep the economy moving,” Tony said with a grin. “Thanks again for the help.” He gave her a wink as he, Gibbs and Abby headed back to their car.

“Shopping is tiring,” Abby said, waiting for Tony to pop the hood on the trunk.

“I agree,” Tony said. Once the trunk was open, they all started loading the bags in.

“I never get tired shopping,” Gibbs said.

“That’s because you don’t shop,” Tony said, putting the last of the bags in the trunk. “You just buy. You go into Sears knowing exactly what to get, so you pick it up and buy it.”

“Shopping is more about trying things on, trying something new,” Abby said with a smile.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes and finished what was left of his coffee. “Are we ever going to eat something?” he asked.

“We just have to drop Abs back at home, then we can stop and grab something before going back to my place,” Tony said.

“Why do we have to go to your apartment?” Gibbs asked, climbing into the car.

“Because I’ll need to get some of my clothes,” Tony said. “I didn’t buy all that much for myself … most of it was for you.”

“I noticed,” Gibbs muttered.

“Come on,” Tony said as he slid behind the steering wheel. “You know as well as I do that nothing from your wardrobe was going undercover with us.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gibbs said.

The drive to Abby’s place was quiet and uneventful. “Good luck, you two,” Abby said, hugging both men before climbing out of the car. “I probably won’t see you two until it’s all over so … be careful, okay?”

“We’re always careful, Abby,” Tony said.

“Uh-huh,” Abby replied. “Please be careful.”

“We’ll try,” Gibbs said.

“I guess that’s the best I’m gonna get,” Abby said with a sigh. “See you when I see you!” She gave them a wave before heading inside.

“Thai place on 6th or the Italian place on Anderson?” Tony asked.

“Italian’s good,” Gibbs said.

“Italian it is,” Tony replied, heading towards Anderson. He didn’t try to fill the quiet with conversation … he never really needed to when he was alone with Gibbs. He always felt comfortable in the silence when Gibbs was around.

“Want me to just run in?” Tony asked when he came to a stop in front of Gino’s.

“That’s fine, you know what I like,” Gibbs replied.

“I do,” Tony said, giving Gibbs a quick grin before climbing out of the car and heading into Gino’s to get dinner.

Once Tony was inside the restaurant, Gibbs flipped the visor down to look at his reflection again. He couldn’t believe the man in the reflection was him.

“Snap out of it Gunny,” Gibbs muttered to his reflection. “You have a job to do.”

He sighed and flipped the mirror up, and instead chose to watch the restaurant, his eyes peeled for Tony.

Tony gave his order to the kid behind the counter and waited … patiently. Okay, not so patiently. He wanted to get back to the car, back to Gibbs. Although with the havoc that man was wreaking on his libido had Tony on edge. Who knew a haircut and some new clothes would turn Gibbs into a hottie! Not that Gibbs wasn’t hot before, with that silver hair and piercing eyes … Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. He needed to get a hold of himself.

“DiNozzo! One order of lasagna and one order of ravioli for DiNozzo!” one of the kids behind the counter called.

“That’s me!” Tony said, grabbing the bags and heading back out to the car.

The ride back to his apartment was quiet, but Tony couldn’t keep his stomach from growling.

Gibbs chuckled. “Hungry?” he asked.

“Hey, I had a bagel on the way to your place and then nothing else,” Tony said as he pulled to a stop in front of his apartment complex.

“Well, we’d best get inside and get you fed, huh?” Gibbs said with a grin. He grabbed the bags of food and headed in.

Tony locked his car and hurried after Gibbs. Three flights of stairs and some fumbled keys later, they were both inside Tony’s apartment.

“Wanna grab some plates and utensils while I pack some clothes?” Tony asked, already heading for his bedroom to grab some clothes.

Gibbs nodded and rummaged through Tony’s cabinets, setting the small table in the dining room. He never understood why Tony lived in such a small apartment - he knew his senior agent’s salary could more than handle a larger apartment in a nicer part of town. He shook his head and set the food out.

Tony grabbed one of his suitcases and rifled through his closet, tossing items on the bed. He had quite a few items from when he used to go out to the clubs … before work ate his social life. Oddly enough, he didn’t really miss the clubs, the random hook ups … maybe he was finally ready to settle down with someone.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and quickly packed his bag. He caught a whiff of food and groaned softly, rolling his suitcase out to the living room.

“Food on?” Tony called.

“Food’s on,” Gibbs said. He’d grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and was already sitting down, a plate full of food in front of him.

Tony wandered in and fixed himself a plate of food, sitting down next to Gibbs. They ate together in companionable silence for a while until …

“So, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said. “What exactly is a muse?”

Tony swallowed his bite of food and sighed. He knew this conversation was coming. “In the fashion industry, most designers have someone who inspires them,” he said.

“Okay,” Gibbs said, taking a long drink of beer.

Tony took a second to watch Gibbs’ throat work. “Um .. “ he said, swallowing. “Well, this person … sticks close to the designer.”

“What, like a gopher?” Gibbs asked, frowning.

“No, like a lover,” Tony murmured softly.

“Like a what?” Gibbs said, trying not to choke on his food.

“Like a lover,” Tony repeated. “A muse shares the bed of the designer, is never far away.”

“So, I’m your lover,” Gibbs said, pushing the lasagna and ravioli around on his plate.

“Um … yes,” Tony said.

Gibbs sighed and stood, dumping the rest of his dinner and rinsing his plate off. “Okay,” he said, turning and watching Tony.

“Okay?” Tony said. “You’re fine with this?”

“It’s an undercover mission, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said. “You do what you need to get the job done.”

“Right,” Tony said. “Get the job done.”

Gibbs nodded and took Tony’s plate, rinsing it off for him. “Ready to go to headquarters and get this mission underway?” he asked.

“Ready, Boss,” Tony said. He grabbed his suitcase and followed Gibbs out of the apartment and back down to the car.

  
* * *

Vance tapped his foot and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 7:00 and he expected Tony and Gibbs any minute.

“Where are they, Vance?” Fornell said from his spot near Gibbs’ desk. He was a bit antsy and was tapping a pen on his knee rhythmically.

“They’re on their way, Fornell,” Vance said.

McGee and Ziva were watching from their desks. They’d each spent the day before and that day working on getting all the surveillance and weaponry in place.

“Gibbs would not be late,” Ziva said.

“Tony might, but Gibbs wouldn’t be,” McGee added.

“Ah McTimekeeper,” Tony called from the elevators. “I’m not late.”

Everyone watched as Tony wandered into the bullpen with someone just behind him. The man with him was … confident, sexy.

“DiNutzo,” Fornell said with a nod. “Who’s the guy?”

Tony frowned at Fornell for a minute, glancing over his shoulder. “You mean you don’t recognize him?” he asked.

“Should I?” Fornell asked.

Tony and Gibbs shared a look and then started chuckling. “He doesn’t recognize you,” Tony said between laughs.

“Ah come on, Fornell,” Gibbs said. “Do I really look that different?”

Fornell looked closer at Gibbs, and dropped the pen he was holding. “Gibbs?” he said.

“Boss?” McGee said, coming out from behind his computer and taking a closer look at Gibbs.

“You look … different,” Ziva said.

Gibbs glared at all of them. “Stop staring at me and let’s get on with the damn mission,” he said.

Vance recovered first. “We have a penthouse apartment set up in Georgetown,” he said. “Completely outfitted with plenty of surveillance and weapons hidden all throughout. There’s also a showroom on the floor below you to keep up the cover.”

Tony nodded. “So … do I have a meeting with Montmartre?” he asked.

“We have managed to … cancel his appointment with current designer,” Vance said.

“Have you, now?” Gibbs said.

“We arrested his current designer,” Fornell said, still staring at Gibbs. “Or rather, we’ve detained him.”

“Tobias, stop staring,” Gibbs said. “It’s me, get over it.”

Fornell coughed and looked away. “Right,” he said. “We’ve placed strategic ads for your loft so he’s bound to give you a call. You should have the weekend to get settled in, as Montmartre won’t find out about his current designer’s detainment until Monday morning when he goes to confirm his appointment.”

“That’s good,” Tony said. “So, you guys dropping us off or do we have a car?”

“We’re providing you with a car,” Vance said. “A Mercedes SL-63.”

“Nice,” Tony said. “I trust it has a lot of trunk space; we have a ton of clothes to take with us.”

“Plenty of trunk space,” Vance said.

“Great,” Tony said. “We’ll go right now and transfer everything over. Then you can give us directions to our new pad.”

“We can help,” Ziva said.

“Thanks,” Tony said, starting to head for the parking garage. “There’s a car at the penthouse for Gibbs, right?”

“We got your text,” Vance said. “We have a car there for Gibbs to use.”

“Good,” Tony said. “Jeremy Brun’s going to need something to drive around town.”

“It’s in the garage at the penthouse,” Fornell said, tossing Tony two sets of keys. “Oh and directions to the penthouse.” He passed Tony a piece of paper with the address of the penthouse, as well as directions.

Tony looked at each set, noting the emblem on each keychain. “House keys on each ring?” he asked.

Vance and Fornell each nodded. “Private elevator up to the top floor,” Fornell said. “We stocked the cupboards and the fridge for you guys.”

“All right, we’d better get going,” Tony said, heading for the elevator, Gibbs right at his side.

Ziva and McGee stood and followed their boss and senior agent.

  
* * *

“Swanky place,” Tony said as he set his bags down. The penthouse was spacious with a large living room, well appointed kitchen, gym, bathroom and bedroom. With one bed.

“It’s nice,” Gibbs agreed. He’d already done a sweep of the place, noting where all the weapons had been hidden. He noticed the one bedroom right away.

“I can … sleep on the couch,” Tony offered. “I know your knee bothers you sometimes … “

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs said. “It’s a big bed. We can share.”

“Right, Boss,” Tony said. “Well … best put our stuff away and get some sleep.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Gibbs said, grabbing some of the bags and heading for the bedroom.

Tony grabbed the rest and followed. “This is a really great place,” he said. “Way over my pay grade, but it’s great.”

“A little steep, yeah,” Gibbs agreed, pulling clothes out of the bags and putting them in the drawers and closet. “But there are other places around in you price range. I know what you make, Tony.”

Tony shrugged and put the rest of his clothes away. “I just … I started renting the place when I first moved here and never got a new place,” he said.

“That’s a long time,” Gibbs said. “And there are nicer places around where you live … “

“Just … never got the urge,” Tony said. “Maybe after this op is over.”

Gibbs just gave Tony a smile. “Come on,” he said. “It’s been a long day.” He clearly had no modesty issues as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

Tony grabbed a pair boxer shorts and headed for the bathroom to quickly change. He slipped out of his clothes and slipped the boxers on before padding back into the bedroom. He stopped when he caught sight of Gibbs. The older man was lounging against the pillows, flipping through a magazine. The sheets were pooled at Gibbs’ waist, giving Tony a great view of Gibbs’ chest. Tony swallowed and approached the bed.

Gibbs must have sensed Tony approaching. He put his magazine down and glanced up a Tony. “Ready?” he said, shifting down under the sheets.

“Um … yeah, Boss,” Tony said, sliding under the sheets next to Gibbs.

“Jeremy,” Gibbs said.

“Right,” Tony said. “Goodnight Jeremy.”

“Goodnight Antoine,” Gibbs said. He rolled over and turned the lights off, leaving them in darkness.

* * *

Tony snorfled softly and rolled over. He felt the sunlight hitting his face and pried his eyes open. When he glanced at the clock on the nightstand and noticed that it was barely past seven. He heard the shower running and groaned.

“Bon seigneur comment peut il être éveillé ceci tôt?**” Tony muttered as he crawled out of bed. He padded to the dresser and grabbed a pair of gym shorts. He’d have to wait for Gibbs to be done in the bathroom before he could shower himself.

He headed to the kitchen and turned the coffeemaker on, knowing Gibbs would want some coffee right off the bat. He found some fruit on the counter and grabbed a banana. He dropped the peel in the trashcan and headed back to the bedroom.

By the time he got back into the bedroom the water had stopped and Tony could hear muted cursing coming from the bathroom.

Tony wiped his hands on his gym shorts and headed for the bathroom. Gibbs was standing in the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he stared at the mirror, the little bottle of hair product on the counter.

“Problems, Jeremy?” Tony asked from the doorway.

Gibbs turned and frowned at Tony. “I can’t figure out this … stuff,” he muttered, looking down at the bottle of hair product.

Tony smiled and approached Gibbs. “Turn around,” he murmured, reaching around Gibbs for the bottle of hair product.

Gibbs sighed and turned to face Tony, leaning back against the sink.

Tony put some product in his hands and clapped them together a few times. “All right, don’t move,” he said with a tiny smile. He reached up and ran his hands through Gibbs’ hair, styling it for him.

Gibbs kept very still, trying, and failing, to not stare at his senior agent. But with Tony being so close and smelling like … coffee and a bit of cologne and something else that Gibbs couldn’t quite put his finger on, it was hard.

Tony wanted to pinch himself. Not only was his boss in front of him wearing nothing but a towel, but Tony was touching his hair. Gibbs’ hair was soft, and the soft strands tickled Tony’s palms as he worked the product through Gibbs’ hair.

Gibbs could barely breathe, couldn’t blink. He kept his eyes trained on his senior agent, watching Tony work. His hands itched to grab Tony’s waist and pull him close, but an undercover mission was not the place to give in to his urges.

“There you go,” Tony said huskily. “All styled and ready to go.”

Gibbs gave Tony a smile. “Why thank you, Antoine,” he murmured. He reached up and pat Tony’s cheek. “The bathroom is all yours.” He brushed past Tony and headed to the bedroom to get dressed, leaving Tony alone.

The second Gibbs was gone, Tony collapsed against the sink. “Fuck,” he whispered. He slid his shorts off and stepped into the shower. “That man.”

A few strokes from his hand was all it took before he was coming, whimpering Gibbs’ name. Their moment in the bathroom was almost too much for Tony to handle.

He climbed out of the shower and quickly dried off and got dressed back in his gym shorts.

He found Gibbs relaxing on one of the couches, clad only in a pair of his new jeans sipping a large mug of coffee while he read the newspaper.

“Morning,” Gibbs murmured.

“Morning,” Tony said, fixing himself a mug of coffee before sitting down on the couch with Gibbs.

“Good coffee,” Gibbs said.

“Know how you like it,” Tony replied quietly.

Gibbs grunted quietly, flipping the pages of the newspaper.

Tony took another sip of coffee and dropped his head back against the back of the couch. It was strange being undercover with his boss … knowing that they were supposed to be lovers.

“Antoine,” Gibbs said. “Relax. Deep breaths.”

Tony nodded and took a few deep breaths.

“That’s it,” Gibbs said with a smile. “Just keep doing that.”

Tony took a few more deep breaths before looking at Gibbs. “Sorry, just … taking a bit longer to get into character,” he said.

“It’ll come,” Gibbs said. “Give it time. We only got here last night.”

“We don’t have time,” Tony said. “I could be contacted on Monday by Montmartre asking for a meeting.”

Gibbs set the newspaper down and reached over, smacking Tony on the back of his head, but allowing his hand to linger just a bit. “You’re the best damn undercover NCIS has,” he said. “We’re going to get this bastard. I promise.”

“Right, Bo-Jeremy,” Tony said.

* * *

Their first day set the theme for the rest of the week. It gave both of them plenty of time to get into character so that when Montmartre finally called, they were ready.

“Monsieur Montmartre, c'est un tel plaisir de vous rencontrer***,” Tony said, ushering Mr. Montmartre into his studio. Gibbs kept close by, watching carefully as he sipped his second, no his third, cup of coffee.

“Mr. Diesen, I have heard wonderful things about your designs,” Pierre Montmartre said in a thick French accent. He looked around the design studio, his gaze taking in everything, including Gibbs. “And who is this?”

Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around Gibbs, pulling him close. “This is Jeremy,” he said, dropping a kiss on Gibbs’ cheek.

Gibbs gave Tony a smile, leaning against him. “Pleasure to meet you,” Gibbs said to Montmartre.

Montmartre simply smiled and nodded. “Likewise,” he murmured. “Mr. Diesen, I am very interested in procuring one or two of your suits. Perhaps more if I like what I see.”

“Wonderful,” Tony said with a clap of his hands. “Why don’t we look at some samples, or perhaps some sketches.” Tony motioned for Montmartre to follow him deeper into the studio.

The rest of the afternoon was a bit anticlimactic after that. They’d spent so much time amping themselves up for Montmartre’s arrival and their expectations were so high that the whole thing was just a little underwhelming.

“Well, that went well,” Tony said, flopping down on the couch in the penthouse after Montmartre had left. “He didn’t say anything though, not even in French.”

“Give it time,” Gibbs said, settling down on the couch next to Tony. He settled into the plush cushions, his shoulder brushing against Tony’s.

“He didn’t even take any calls,” Tony muttered, reaching for the bottle of the water on the coffee table.

“Give it time,” Gibbs said, patting Tony’s knee. “He’ll get comfortable around us and he’ll slip up.”

Tony glanced down at the hand on his knee, feeling his face flush a bit. It was hard, being alone with Gibbs all the time. He couldn’t escape his boss, couldn’t do a coffee run or go home. It was starting to get weird.

“Right,” Tony murmured. “He’ll slip up.”

Gibbs leaned in a bit closer, allowing his body to press against Tony’s. “Tony,” he murmured.

Tony turned to look at Gibbs and found those piercing blue eyes mere millimeters from his. He took a deep breath and swallowed. “Yeah?” he whispered.

“When this mission is over,” Gibbs said, rubbing Tony’s thigh. “We’re going to … talk.”

“Talk, huh?” Tony said softly. “We’d better do more than that.”

“You can count on it,” Gibbs replied. He was through fighting his attraction to Tony. Hell, Tony had been in his life longer than all his ex wives and past girlfriends. They’d weathered teammates leaving and dying, injuries, botched undercover missions, ex girlfriends and wives, and amnesia. And yet somehow, their relationship seemed stronger. Gibbs trusted Tony more than ever, and knew that Tony felt the same.

“Good,” Tony murmured. “Does this feel rushed to you?”

“Tony, we’ve been in each other’s lives for ten years,” Gibbs said, allowing his hand to stray a bit higher on Tony’s thigh. “You know me better than anyone else.”

“Gibbs,” Tony murmured. “You’re tempting me.”

“Am I?” Gibbs said with a smile.

“You know you are,” Tony said, leaning in just a bit closer. “And now is really not the time. Undercover mission aside, there is way too much surveillance around here and I don’t want our first time to be something Abby can stream on her laptop.”

Gibbs chuckled a bit. “Right,” he said. “We’ll … hold off.”

“Good thinking,” Tony said with a grin. “But don’t expect me to forget about all this.”

“Wasn’t expecting you to,” Gibbs said as he stood up. He gave Tony an almost teasing smile as he headed for the bedroom. “Coming?”

Tony groaned and rubbed his face. “Torture,” he said, standing and following Gibbs. “Complete torture.”

* * *

Tony decided that Pierre Montmartre was one of their more obtuse criminals. During their second meeting, he was chatting on his cell phone to one of his customers, talking about drop off times and other damning things. Tony knew that Montmartre had run background checks on him and Gibbs - McGee alerted them to that fact and assured them that they hadn’t been made.

Tony and Gibbs were sure to keep their covers, making sure that Montmartre continued to feel comfortable in their presence.

It took a few more visits before Tony and Gibbs felt they had enough evidence to give over to the FBI.

Then, the mission was over.

Montmartre was taken into custody. Tony and Gibbs gave the car and house keys back to Fornell. They were allowed to keep the clothes, for which Tony was grateful. He thought he might be able to convince Gibbs to keep wearing the stuff he’d bought.

Gibbs and Tony were debriefed separately, however somehow both managed to reach the elevator in the Hoover Building at the same time.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Tony said with a smile.

Gibbs chuckled softly. “How’d it go?” he asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Easy,” he said. “I’m ready to go home.”

“Home, huh?” Gibbs said, giving Tony a smile. “Was thinking you might want to come over to my place.”

“Your place?” Tony asked. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside. Tony turned to look at Gibbs. He was wearing a dark purple v-neck t-shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans and the brown cowboy boots.

“That’s the idea,” Gibbs said, his eyes twinkling. “You coming or not?”

“Not yet,” Tony teased. “But I hope by the end of the night … we’ll both be coming.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Real funny, Tony,” he said.

“I’m a kick in the pants,” Tony said. The elevator doors opened again and followed Gibbs to his car. “And to show how quickly I want to get there … I’m going to let you drive.”

Gibbs laughed and pulled Tony close. “First,” he said. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Tony’s in a gentle, but possessive, kiss.

Tony moaned against Gibbs’ lips, eagerly returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Gibbs, allowing the older man to manhandle him against the car. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he’d made out against a car. He arched and gasped as he felt Gibbs’ hands grab his ass.

“Gibbs,” Tony breathed, breaking the kiss.

“Hmmm,” Gibbs murmured, nibbling Tony’s jaw.

“Jethro,” Tony said. “Not here.” He pulled back and smiled at Gibbs. “Not against a car, Jethro.”

Gibbs smiled a bit and cupped Tony’s cheek. “Got you,” he said. “Let’s go … before I change my mind.”

Tony smiled and slid into the passenger seat, making sure he was buckled in. He knew how Gibbs drove.

Gibbs climbed behind the wheel, taking a quick second to buckle himself up before hauling ass out of the parking garage, swerving around traffic to get home.

The second Gibbs’ car hit the driveway, they were both out and heading for the door.

“Inside,” Gibbs said, throwing the door open. He heard it crack against the wall, but ignored it, choosing instead to drag Tony inside and kick the door shut. They made their way up the stairs, stopping to kiss every third step or so.

“Eager?” Tony teased, although he was just as motivated to get up the stairs.

“Years, Tony,” Gibbs said between kisses. “We have danced around each other for years. I’m not going to let you go for a while.”

“Try never,” Tony said as followed Gibbs into the master bedroom. He took a moment to look around. A large, sturdy four-poster bed, dark green sheets took up most of the room. As Tony glanced around the room he noticed a tall dresser and an armoire. He turned to Gibbs and smiled. “You make all this?”

“Damn right I did,” Gibbs said, undoing the buttons on Tony’s shirt.

“Never figured you for a four-poster bed type of guy,” Tony murmured as he tugged Gibbs’ shirt off.

“Need something for the leather cuffs,” Gibbs said, smiling at Tony, his eyes dark with desire.

Tony swallowed, and his fingers faltered on the button on Gibbs’ jeans. “Cuffs?” he whispered.

Gibbs smiled wider and nodded. “Mmmhmm,” he said, tossing Tony’s shirt on the floor. “Like to see you all spread out underneath me, there for me to play … all for me.”

Tony moaned softly. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“That’s the plan,” Gibbs said, tugging his boots and socks off, watching with a smile as Tony did the same.

Tony slipped his pants off and stood naked and proud in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs tugged his jeans and boxers off and approached Tony. He reached out and ran his hands over Tony’s chest, enjoying the play of muscles beneath the palms of his hands.

“Jethro,” Tony whispered, resting his hands on Gibbs’ shoulders. He allowed his hands to stray south, resting on Gibbs’ chest.

“Tony,” Gibbs replied, leaning in and kissing him gently.

Tony lost himself in the kiss, wrapping his arms tight around Gibbs. He barely registered them moving until he suddenly felt the bed against the back of his thighs.

With a gentle nudge, Gibbs pushed Tony down. “Going to make you feel so good,” he said, crawling onto the bed.

Tony moved to the center of the bed, smiling up at Gibbs. “I have no doubt of that,” he said.

Gibbs grinned and straddled Tony’s hips, pinning Tony’s wrists to the mattress. “Mine,” he growled, leaning down and licking and sucking at Tony’s chest.

Tony whimpered and arched up into Gibbs, his hands making their way down Gibbs’ back, latching onto the older man’s ass. “Please,” Tony gasped. “Jethro … “

“What do you need?” Gibbs asked, lifting his head and meeting Tony’s lust filled gaze.

“You.”

Gibbs smiled and released Tony’s wrists, shifting so he could slip one hand down between Tony’s legs. “You have me,” he said.

“Yes,” Tony whispered, arching against Gibbs. “Fuck! Jethro, need you so much!”

Gibbs reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube, his eyes never leaving Tony’s. “You sure about this Tony?” he asked. “We do this … we can’t go back.”

“I don’t want to go back,” Tony said. “Only forward … with you.”

“Good,” Gibbs breathed, slipping one digit inside Tony with a soft smile.

Tony groaned softly and wrapped his hands in the sheets, wiggling under Gibbs’ touch.

Gibbs grinned and added a second finger, scissoring them gently. “You’re gorgeous like this, Tony,” he moaned. “Fucking gorgeous.”

“Jethro,” Tony gasped. “Please.”

“I like taking my time,” Gibbs whispered, adding a third finger and kissing Tony’s jaw gently.

“Since when?” Tony growled, tugging at the sheets and arching against Gibbs.

Gibbs just smiled and captured Tony’s lips in a possessive kiss, claiming his body and soul as he thrust forward and buried himself deep inside Tony.

Tony gasped and gripped Gibbs’ hips, helping him find a rhythm. “Just like that,” he moaned, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise.

Gibbs grunted and reached down, stroking Tony’s cock as he thrust. “Come for me, Tony,” he whispered. “Wanna see you your face … “

Tony groaned and bit down on his bottom lip as he came hard, covering his stomach and Gibbs’ hand.

Gibbs gave a few more thrusts, then he was coming, Tony’s name on his lips. He stared down at Tony, languidly licking his hand clean.

“F … “ Tony blinked a few times.

Gibbs chuckled and laid down, covering Tony’s body with his own. “Really good, Tony,” he murmured.

“Uh-huh,” Tony replied, idly tracing patterns on Gibbs back. He felt Gibbs start to move, start to slide out and whimpered softly. “Stay … stay inside me.”

“You sure?” Gibbs murmured softly, pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s jaw.

Tony smiled and nodded sleepily. “Sure,” he said. “Feels good.”

“Okay,” Gibbs said, stroking Tony’s hair. ‘We still have so much to talk about,” he thought to himself. ‘But hell, that can wait. He’s here, he’s mine, and that’s all that matters.’

French translations:

* = But of course

** = Good lord, how can he be awake this early?

*** = Mr. Montmartre, it's such a pleasure to meet you


End file.
